From the Heart
by xfallenangel13x
Summary: Yami has a bit of a situation. It's Yuugi's birthday, and he doesn't know what to get him as a gift! (Puzzleshipping, Semi-Drabble. One-shot, with lots of fluff :D)
1. From the Heart

**Just a short, semi-drabble fic in order to celebrate Yuugi's birthday! (June 4th)**

**HAPPY (early) BIRTHDAY, YUUGI-KUN! :D**

**o.o.o.o.o**

Yami had quite a dilemma on his hands.

That was all he could think of as he paced across the living room. Twelve footsteps to the wall, turn, twelve footsteps to the opposite wall, turn, repeat. Then repeat again...

And again...

And again...

And _again_...

Yami paused, pressing the side of his pointer finger and thumb of his loose fist to his lips in thought. Today was the fourth. The fourth of June. The seventeenth anniversary of his aibou's birth.

Of course, Yami was ecstatic to be able to celebrate such a momentous occasion with the one he loved. But he had a major problem...

He didn't know what to get his Light for a gift!

A ring? Too expensive- as much as it pained him to say. He used to be a Pharaoh, for Ra's sake! But, on the other hand, Yuugi didn't like 'flashy' things all that much...

Flowers? They die. It had to be something that lasts.

Candies? That would be a disaster. An already-excited Yuugi on a sugar rush? No, thank you. Sugoroku would **kill** him!

When he went to the teenager for suggestions on what he wanted...

***Flashback***

_Yami was laying down with Yuugi on the couch. The television was off, the phone quiet, and Grandpa out of the house. He was resting his lower shoulders on the cushioned armrest, a pillow propped under the empty space behind his back. His legs were stretched out contentedly, one knee bent at about a 90° angle, right arm folding behind his head. His lover was nestled behind him, comfortably resting in the space between Yami's side and the back of the sofa, upper body resting slightly on Yami's chest, arms embracing his dark side gently. Yuugi sighed contently against his Darkness, and opened his soulful violet gems to gaze adoringly up at Yami's defined face._

_The former spirit opened his eyes a few moments later, and glanced down. His blank, almost curious expression softened upon seeing his little one's peaceful expression and cherubic features. A small smile crossed his lips, hard crimson eyes warming to a fiery color. His free arm tightened slightly in its position around Yuugi's waist, and Yuugi leaned up to press a feather-light kiss to Yami's cheek._

_Yami grinned, and brought his right arm around. His thumb and index finger caught his aibou's chin, tilting his head up. Yami gave those perfect, rose-petal lips a chaste kiss. Yuugi smiled brightly, and snuggled closer. The atmosphere was warm with the coming of summer, a completely content and relaxed silence blanketing the pair._

_Yami sighed, happy. He vaguely registered the date. June first, wasn't it? Three days to get his tenshi a birthday gift..._

_He looked down at Yuugi again, who had his head resting on Yami's strong chest, eyes closed as he dozed. "Aibou?" he asked._

_Yuugi, remaining how he was, answered with a drowsy, "Hm?"_

_Yami took a relaxed breath, chest expanding and contracting smoothly. "What do you want for your birthday?" he questioned, mins drawing a blank for ideas._

_Yuugi looked up, eyes opening. He and Yami blinked at each other for a moment, before the smaller merely smiled that angelic smile of his, beautiful amethyst pool shining. He reached a hand up, and 'booped' Yami's nose with his index finger. Yami went cross-eyed as he tracked the small limb's path, giving him a comical expression that made Yuugi giggle sweetly._

_"Orokana*," he chuckled, making Yami look beyond the finger and back to his boyfriend. "I don't want anything for my birthday. I already have everything I could ever need. If I get to spend it with the ones I love, I'm happy."_

_Yami lowered his eyesbrows, one a little bit more than the other, and pouted lightly. _**(A/N: He actually does this in Episode 53. It's fucking ADORABLE!)**_ "I still want to get you something. Can't you give me some sort of idea?" he tried to play off Yuugi's infamous 'Kitten/Puppy/Panda Face'. It actually looked pretty good._

_Yuugi's eyes widened comically, before he grinned and laughed. "You can't pull the Face on the one who invented it, mou hitori no boku! No matter how cute you look!" he giggled._

_Yami's face fell into one of mock horror. "I am not cute!" he said, pretending to be offended. Yami paused, before smirking evilly. "_You_, on the other hand, Aibou..."_

_Yuugi squealed loudly as Yami's elegant fingers poked and skittered across his sides. Yami got up, and pinned his lover to the couch, tickling his sides mercilessly. Yuugi squeaked and snorted adorably with laughter, tears of mirth falling down his cheeks. "S-St-Stah-ha-ha-hop i-it, Y-Ya-Yami!" he gasped, struggling to take a full breath of air._

_Yami paused, as if considering the idea. Then he grinned widely. "_Only_ if I can get a kiss," he finally decided. Yuugi, face flushed and panting, gave a breathless giggle._

_"_Only_... if you get... off me first," he sighed between breaths, as Yami was currently straddling his waist._

_Yami rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, "Fine, but I demand two kisses for that."_

_Yuugi perked one brow, giving his own smirk. "Ooh, you __**demand**__, Pharaoh?" he teased playfully. Yami chuckled, but nodded, curt and business-like. Yuugi sighed. "You drive a hard bargain, Yami Mutou. Fine. Two kisses."_

_"On the lips," Yami added, the corners of his mouth twitching as he stifled laughter._

_Yuugi flopped back, pretending to be annoyed. "_Fine_! Can you get off me now? __**Please**__?"_

_Yami paused again, as if looking over the offer. At Yuugi's glare, with grinned, and held up his hands with palms out. "Alright."_

_As promised, he removed his weight from his lover's hips, and sat beside him. Yuugi, in turn, crawled over and mirrored Yami's past position, sitting squarely in his other half's lap, knees resting on either sides of his hips._

_Yami raised a brow, smirking, "I don't recall this being part of the deal," he joked. Yuugi giggled._

_"Consider it an interest fee, then," he replied, before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss the his Darkness' lips. Yami snaked his arms around Yuugi's waist. "I still don't have any idea on what to get you," he pointed out stubbornly._

_Yuugi rolled his sparkling lavender eyes playfully, placing his hands on Yami's toned chest. "Well... give me something from your heart, then. No matter what it is, I'll love it. Because it'll be from you, and I love you."_

_Yami, unable to resist, replied, "That sounded incredibly cheesy, Hikari," he pointed out._

_Yuugi scoffed, lightly grabbing the loose T-shirt his Yami was wearing. "Oh, just shut up and kiss me."_

_"Gladly."_

***End Flashback***

Yami was unable to supress a smile at the end if the memory, but was still stuck, either way. Give Yuugi something from his heart...

How in Ra's name could he do _**that**_?! Nothing could express his heart clearly enough!

"Oh, sweet Gods and Ancestors above!" he growled, hand snaking through his wild tresses as he resumed pacing. "I've been a ruler of Egypt, faced countless psychopaths, ghosts, curses, defeated a demon crafted by Darkness itself, freed all the souls Dartz captured with the Orichalcos-" he flinched at the memory- "I even spent three millennia trapped in an ancient, golden puzzle! For _Ra's_ sake! How can I not have **_one_**freaking idea on what to get him?"

His steps stopped once more, stroking his fingers through his hair swiftly. "Something from the heart..." he murmured, walking to the couch and sitting with a huff. "How can you express something like that, to the person you chose over the Afterlife? Think, Atemu, _think_!"

He sighed heavily. "Mana, you're good at this kind of thing! Some sort of... I dunno, a sign, would be _really_ nice right about now!"

Speaking of Mana, she was probably laughing her spiritual ass _off_ at the former Pharaoh's frustration.

Head in his hands. "Something from the heart..."

Then it clicked.

Yami lifted his head, a grin making its way onto his face. He glanced up at the clock. A quarter until noon. Yuugi would be at school... His lunch break would be soon. (Yami had decided to call in sick today, all for the sole purpose of finding his Aibou a birthday present)

Yami took out his cellphone, trying to remember what Yuugi had taught him about them. Slowly but surely, he composed a text messege to Jounouchi, and typed:

_**'Heading up to the school. Need the gang's help with something for Yuugi's birthday. Meet me at the back of the building. Be there in a few minutes.'**_

Pressing send, Yami filled a paper grocery bag with ribbon, tape, wrapping paper, and a few bows. He took his spare house key from the coffee table, and dashed outside, locking and closing the door behind him. A wide grin plastered itself to his face.

He knew Yuugi would _love_ this! Pushing all pride aside would be well worth it!

**o.o.o.o.o**

Yuugi gave a small shout of protest when Anzu wrapped a black piece of cloth arouns his eyes, rendering him sightless. "Oh, c'mon, guys!" he protested lightly, "What could be so important that I need to _not see_ when you show it to me?"

Anzu's voice giggled, but it was Honda who answered him. "You'll see," he said ominously. An uneasy feeling began to grow in his stomach, but he quickly pushed it away.

These were his friends. They wouldn't do anything to him!

Yuugi protested every now and then as his two friends steered him through Domino's hallways. By memory, Yuugi guessed they were headed for the common area, where most students ate their lunch at.

"He ready, Jou?" Honda's voice asked.

Yuugi heard Jounouchi snicker, "Yup! Ya' can take the blindfold off now, Yuug'! Inta' the lunchroom!"

Ignoring giggles from his friends, Yuugi stepped forwards, and went to unfasten the cloth from around his head. The place was quiet, which was extremely odd. It was the middle of lunch break... Usually this place was roaring with activity!

"Finally," he murmured, but with a light-hearted humor, "I still don't see what can be so important that I had to be blindfolded, but..." Yuugi managed to undo the knot in what he recognized to be a simple black bandana, and sweapt it easily away from his face.

He looked around the room. The Commons was packed, but no one was talking. Everyone was staring at him. Yuugi blinked, and his eyes widened in surprise when his vision landed on the lunch table directly across from him. He grinned amusement bubbling in his chest, making his eyes shine brightly.

Facing him, sitting with his legs cross nonchalantly, was Yami. But it wasn't that that made Yuugi want to laugh. No- it was the fact that his mou hitori no boku was wrapped up like _a present_!

Yami's arms were fastened securely to his sides, his entire midsection wrapped tightly in indigo paper, a few shades darker than his own eye color. Deep red ribbon curled over his bound form, and twirled around each leg. Someone had sprinkled confetti in his crown of wild, tri-colored hair, and a small paper name-tag was attached to his head by another piece of ribbon, tied around one of his jagged golden banges. A white bow, like the ones you see taped to a present, was stuck into his hair. Another one, also white, was stuck to the place above his heart. A full grin was plastered to his face.

Yuugi put a hand to his lips, trying to stifle laughter at the silliness of it all. It was just so... un-Yami-like!

"Happy birthday, Aibou!" the taller cheered happily, ignoring the incredulous stares he was receiving from his peers.

"What's all this, then?" Yuugi managed, voice trembling with amusement as he walked up to his lover.

Yami shrugged, eyes shining playfully. "Well, you said to get you a gift from the heart. So, I'm giving you my mine!" he nodded towards the bow placed over his chest. "But I kind of need it, so I figured I'd just go with it!"

Yuugi chuckled, and took the name-tag in his hand, carefully untying it from Yami's hair. It read _**"To my beautiful Hikari!"**_

Yuugi giggled. Cheesy, but sweet!

"And why would you do that, Yami?" he asked, sitting down next to the former spirit, and picked at a section of the paper that covered his shoulders. Yami looked his partner straight in the eyes, shining with a love and devotion that made Yuugi's heart swell and race dramatically.

"Because it only beats for you," he said with sincerity. A series of 'awwww!"s ran through the students (mostly girls) present. "And I hope someday, I can keep yours, too. Preferably forever."

Yuugi's eyes widened to sizes rivalling that of saucers, a brilliant blush covering his face. "You mean...?" he murmured, voice trailing off.

Yami's face turned soft, and he gave a little shrug (well, as much as the paper would let him, that is). A small, uncharacteristically shy blush dusted his sharply-defined cheeks. "Only if you would ever want to," he replied, ruby eyes still boring deep into stunned amethyst.

Yuugi turned redder, face turning down shyly. He brushed a lock of golden hair behind his ear, smiling gently. "Yeah," he whispered, so quietly that it was almost inaudible to those observing. "I-I would like to... Someday..."

Several people cooed at the cuteness of it all, and just about every face went blank of slack-jawed.

Yami's eyes widened, face blanking in what could only be described as shock, before he was all grins again. Unable to do much else, he leaned forward and nuzzled his face to Yuugi's neck. "Aishiteru, Aibou."

Yuugi giggled, still blushing, and started to tear away at the wrapping paper encasing his lover. "I love you, too," he murmured, face flushing brilliantly when Yami leaned up and nosed his cheek.

Yuugi sighed, working off the last of the ribbon from his boyfriend's arms. They sweapt him up into a hug. People began to turn away, though they kept casting glances at the adorable pair that were obviously made for each other.

"Do you think one of us would be called as 'Missus Mutou', or will we both be referred to as 'Mister'?" Yami asked, half-joking, half-serious.

Yuugi shrugged, and rolled his eyes. "Gods, sometimes you can be such a hopeless romantic," he chuckled.

Yami smirked. "You know you love it."

Yuugi smiled back, receiving a small kiss.

"Yeah. I do."

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Translation(s):**

_*Orokana - Silly_

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Cuteness, PLUS Yami/Yuugi future-foreshadowing! w**

**I decided I'd post this story, albeit a few days early, rather than forget and post it late. Hope you enjoyed this fluffy little one-shot! :D**

**~Fallen/Nio**


	2. SOPA WARNING! PLEASE READ!

**CALLING ALL AUTHORS, ARTISTS AND FANS FROM AROUND THE WORLD!**

**SOPA IS BACK BITCHES!**

I found this out from several other authors on this website.

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sit and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

SIGN THIS PETITION TO HELP STOP SOPA:

(Remove spaces)

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF


End file.
